


El amor de un demonio

by rirvns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Escribí esto hace dos años, Fluff, Human Eren Yeager, M/M, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but i dont regret it, i am ashamed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rirvns/pseuds/rirvns
Summary: Eren siempre sintió que su vida estaba vacía, hasta que llego él.Levi siempre supo que lo que faltaba en su vida era Eren.





	El amor de un demonio

Poco y nada saben los humanos sobre los demonios.

Los demonios no aman, no conocen el amor, los demonios no pueden amar, dicen los humanos. Muchas personas creen saber todo acerca de estos, se creen expertos en el tema, pero ¿saben realmente los humanos más de los demonios de lo que ellos mismos saben sobre su propia raza?

Cuando un demonio nuevo comienza a existir- porque eso hacen, existir- se les es otorgada una compañía, un alma gemela, pero existen condiciones para que estos puedan estar juntos.

_

Primero, deben esperar a que su alma gemela exista, pueden ser unos pocos días, pueden ser semanas, meses, años o milenios, pero ellos deben esperar lo que sea que tarde.

Levi Ackerman es un demonio poderoso, uno de los siete príncipes del infierno. Suena bien para él, ¿no? Pues él no cree que le sirva de nada. Aun siendo uno de los demonios más poderosos e importantes no puede hacer nada en contra de las reglas que lo atan al sufrimiento de esperar por su alma gemela. Sabe su nombre, esta tatuado en su piel, pero también sabe que aun si hace diecinueve años que su alma gemela está en la tierra debe esperar a que su marca comience a arder para poder comenzar a cortejarlo.

Eren Jaeger.

_

Segundo, Su alma gemela debe conocerlo y aceptarlo aun sabiendo que él es un demonio. Debe aceptar que en algún momento tendrá que dejar su vida como la conoce para ir con él al inframundo, porque al unirse un demonio con un humano la línea de vida de este pasara a estar conectada a la de su demonio, no podrá morir mientras el demonio exista, se harán compañía por la eternidad. De no ser aceptados estarían condenados a vivir una eternidad de soledad y agonía.

El amor de un demonio es, sin lugar a dudas mucho más complejo que el de los humanos, los demonios aman de manera posesiva y egoísta. No soportan que nada ni nadie se meta con lo que les pertenece, aun así, nunca le harían daño a su alma gemela a causa de sus extremos celos, para ellos su alma gemela es lo más importante y perfecto, sus almas gemelas no serían capaces de engañarlos nunca. En todo caso la culpa recae siempre en quien se atreva a tocarles, ellos son los únicos que sufren las consecuencias.

Cuando un humano se une a un demonio su relación se vuelve co-dependiente, el humano se olvidará por completo de cualquier otra persona en el aspecto romántico. Se necesitan pues se unen en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón.

...

Eren Jaeger siempre sintió que le hacía falta algo, siempre tuvo ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior, nunca se imaginó la razón.

Tenía diecinueve años, y era una persona normal dentro de lo que cabía, tenía algunos amigos y se llevaba bien con sus padres, nunca le hizo falta dinero y era un estudiante promedio, aun así, por alguna razón no podía ser feliz, incluso si siempre fingía una sonrisa.

;

La primera vez que lo vio perdió el aliento, esos ojos grises, esa expresión neutra, su voz intentando tranquilizarlo. Todo él le parecía perfecto.

No puede ser humano –pensó- es demasiado hermoso.

Cuánta razón tenía.

Y es que no eran solo sus impactantes ojos grises, todo el irradiaba dureza y perfección, aun siendo de baja estatura podía apreciarse el fuerte –pero no por eso menos grácil- cuerpo que poseía, labios finos y rosados, y piel tan blanca como la leche.

Lo había salvado. Intentaron asaltarlo de camino a su casa, pero el apareció de la nada, acabo con sus agresores en un instante y después volteo a verlo con expresión neutral, pero aun así él logró atisbar algo de... ¿de qué? No se conocían, ese sujeto no podía estar preocupado por él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -el hermoso extraño pregunto,

-Sí, yo... solo fue el susto. Muchas gracias por salvarme...-se quedó callado esperando saber el nombre de su defensor.

-Levi, Levi Ackerman.

-Bueno, gracias Levi. Yo soy Eren Jaeger.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelvan a asaltarte?

-Yo...está bien, sígame.

Levi lo llevo a su casa y él se lo agradeció. Esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado inquieto, no paraba de pensar en que Levi se sentía demasiado familiar para él.

Volvió a encontrarse con él en un café una semana después, decidieron quedar para tomar algo otro día. Y así continuaron por un mes en el cual se vieron un total de seis veces. Le conto a Levi mucho de su vida, pero el apenas logro sacarle que le gustaba el orden, la limpieza y que tenía veintitrés años.

Pero Eren se sentía inquieto, el vacío que siempre sintió desapareció desde que conoció a Levi, pero ahora lo atormentaba el deseo de estar con él cada segundo. Se repetía a cada segundo que estaba mal, ellos no se conocían, apenas habían hablado por un mes...entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué esa necesidad –porque era así como lo sentía- de verlo, de estar con él a cada instante?

Tres semanas después Levi lo llevo a un bosque, por más que le pregunto a que se debía tan repentino paseo este no le contesto. Lo sentó en medio de un claro y comenzó a contar, fue ahí cuando entendió porque no le contaba nunca nada de su vida, porque era tan misterioso.

-Así que... ¿eres un demonio?

-Creo que acabas de escucharlo perfectamente bien.

-Y ¿qué pasara si no acepto? ¿vas a matarme?

\- Joder no, nunca podría hacerte daño.

Eren nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni tan confundido, no quería volver a sentirse vacío, sabía que si no aceptaba a Levi en su vida nunca podría ser feliz, ¿por qué se condenaría a si mismo al sufrimiento? y ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría a Levi? Pero también estaba la otra parte de su cabeza, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos aceptaría unirse eternamente a un demonio? Sabía que estaba enamorado de Levi, tal vez era demasiado pronto, menos de dos meses, pero ¿podía culparse a sí mismo por amar a su alma gemela? ¿podía alguien culparlo? No sabía lo que pasaría con sus padres cuando el ya no pudiera verlos porque se darían cuenta de que a su hijo no le pasaban los años.

Aun con todas sus dudas Eren no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Levi, él era el único que lo había aceptado aun con todos sus defectos, pues estaba seguro de que al ser un demonio Levi fácilmente sabía todo de él, estaba seguro de que no había nada que pudiera ocultarle y aun así él nunca se quejó de él, nunca le dio señales de molestia real. No, no podía dejarlo ir. Ya tenía su respuesta.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Qué?

-Dije que está bien, me quedare contigo, Levi. -Dijo sonriéndole- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Mencionaste algo sobre una unión.

\- ¿Eres algo inocente verdad?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Tienes que entregarme tu cuerpo.

Eren podía asegurar que nunca se había sonrojado tan fuerte.

_

Tercero, Una vez que el humano acepta y entrega su ser, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay fuerza en el universo capaz de romper la unión. Una vez que sus almas están unidas, lo estarán para siempre aun si el humano no va inmediatamente al inframundo con su demonio este último si puede permanecer a su lado el tiempo que haga falta.

Cuando la marca de Levi comenzó a arder este supo que su espera al fin se había terminado, por fin podría buscarlo.

Cuando encontró a su castaño sintió la ira recorrer su ser, un malnacido aprovechándose de él, de lo único que quería y lo único que le importaba. Perdió el control y se deshizo de esa escoria humana, lo único que quería era saber que él estaba a salvo.

Insistió en acompañarlo a su casa, y el castaño acepto, Levi no era idiota –además era un demonio y podía leer mentes- sabía perfectamente bien lo que provocaba en su acompañante. Los días pasaban y el seguía vigilando a Eren, intentando encontrar la ocasión perfecta para abordarlo sin verse forzado o como un acosador –cosa que claramente era- pero al segundo día ya estaba desesperado y es que esperar tanto tiempo por él le estaba pasando factura.

Eren era precioso, una verdadera belleza y no lo decía solamente porque este era con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, vamos que él de igual manera hubiese aceptado que el joven no era agraciado si ese hubiese sido el caso, pero era todo lo contrario, tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos, grandes y verdes con destellos dorados, pestañas largas que enmarcaban estos y a pesar de que tenía una mandíbula algo afilada también tenía unos mofletes suaves, como de bebe, tenía largas piernas y un cuerpo a simple vista firme, su tono de piel era como un caramelo, todo un espectáculo acompañado de una preciosa cabellera color chocolate.

Finalmente, una semana después consiguió "encontrárselo casualmente" en una cafetería, donde su ojitos acepto gustoso verse con él en esa misma cafetería al siguiente día, estaba agradecido de que su lazo con Eren ya fuera bastante fuerte desde el principio, sabia como se sentía Eren respecto a su propia vida y como se sentía además respecto a él.

Existían distintos tipos de lazos, las conexiones eran a veces más fuertes o más débiles, algunos demonios tenían que esperar por meses antes de que su alma gemela sintiera siquiera algo por ellos o aceptara una cita e incluso entonces terminaban siendo rechazados, ya que su alma gemela no sentía la conexión o al menos no de una manera intensa. La suya con Eren era en cambio fuerte, lo sabía porque podía sentirlo, además de que el castaño no contenía sus pensamientos –aunque no es que supiera que Levi podía leerlos- su conexión era tan fuerte que por momentos Eren no podía detenerse de buscar cercanía, y no era que el fuera a negarse.

Tuvieron varias citas en las que mayormente Eren monopolizaba la conversación ya que él no era muy hablador y además disfrutaba escuchar a Eren contarle miles de historias incluso si él ya sabía de memoria todo lo que este le decía, le gustaba ver como se arrugaba suavemente su entrecejo al intentar recordar una fecha y como hacia un adorable puchero al no poder hacerlo, también le encantaba la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedicaba cada vez que lograba recordar algo importante que se le había pasado contar.

Debía admitir que cuando lo llevo al bosque no tenía planeado contarle lo que era aún, pero ya no podía resistir más tiempo sin estar a su lado a cada minuto, le costaba mucho trabajo retener sus sentimientos de posesividad cada vez que cualquier persona se acercaba de más a él, sin importar quien fuera y fue bastante lindo cuando inocentemente Eren le pregunto por la unión y le provoco aún más ternura el verlo sonrojarse cuando le dijo que tenía que entregarle su cuerpo.

_

Se encontraban en los aposentos de Levi en el inframundo ya que la unión tenía que ser llevada a cabo ahí, Eren nunca había sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, miedo, vergüenza y emoción; a su vez, Levi nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en su –hasta hacia unos meses- patética existencia.

Levi acercó lentamente su rostro al de Eren acariciando con cuidado sus mofletes casi como si temiera que este se arrepintiera y se fuera, comenzó a besarlo despacio y sin prisa, saboreando sus rosados labios con fervor, degustando el dulce sabor que estos tenían, poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo hasta que por falta del aire que Eren necesitaba para vivir tuvieron que separarse, solo para volver a juntar sus labios con ganas, mordiendo y chupando. Levi sentía como poco a poco eren se relajaba ante su tacto y se dejaba hacer.

Prenda por prenda iban camino a la desnudez, mientras que Eren solo contaba ya con su bóxer negro, Levi aún tenía puestos los pantalones.

Los jadeos comenzaban a escucharse por toda la habitación en tanto Levi besaba y lamia el cuello de Eren. Levi comenzó a caminar hacia la cama haciendo retroceder a Eren hasta toparse contra esta y caer sentado para luego ser empujado hacia el medio de esta quedando el azabache acostado sobre el sin recargar todo su peso.

Mientras Levi continuaba besando su cuerpo Eren pensaba que sentía cosquillas, y también nervios, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan estúpido y dejarse llevar, después de todo Levi era su alma gemela, nunca le haría daño.

Sentía como las fuertes manos de ese azabache se movían por todo su cuerpo y el solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

Levi humedeció un par de dedos y los acerco a la entrada del castaño, lo levanto un poco y Eren arqueo la espalda, quería dilatarlo bien para no lastimarlo, sabía que era su primera vez, que el sería él primero –y el único- y no quería que tuviese malos recuerdos de esta.

-Levi...ngh...aah. -gemía ya desinhibido.

\- ¿Estás listo? -preguntó algo desesperado por unirse a Eren.

-Mmh, s-si.

Apretó el trasero de Eren entre sus manos y comenzó a adentrarse en esa estrecha cavidad, sosteniendo las rellenas piernas con fuerza, dejando leves marcas.

\- ¡Aaah! -Eren sentía el duro miembro de su amante penetrarlo profundamente, le dolía, pero a la vez sentía un placer indescriptible, su cuerpo y el de Levi se amoldaban perfectamente, pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache-Nhg...aaah...más.

El miembro del azabache rozaba contra su próstata y su entrada se contraía alrededor de este, las estocadas se hacían cada vez más rudas pues Levi estaba perdiendo su auto control al ver a su amado gimiendo desesperadamente debajo de él, gimiendo y rogando por más. Mordía su cuello y tomaba sus caderas fuertemente, la deliciosa presión de las paredes anales de Eren lo volvían loco, no creía soportar mucho más.

-Levi...mphh, v-voy a-y antes de siquiera acabar la oración sintió la esencia de Levi llenarlo a mas no poder y con eso se abandonó a su propio orgasmo, el cual lo golpeo con fuerza abrasadora.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama y Levi lo haló hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura como si temiese que se fuera de su lado. -Te amo, mocoso. -le dijo sin esperar que este estuviera despierto todavía.

-Yo también te...te amo, Levi, gracias por esto-contestó dejándose vencer por el sueño.


End file.
